Through my eyes
by Neostar1
Summary: There are two sides to every story...So that's why you can read this story from two different POV's! Matt gets mad at his band, and yells at his June! How will she take it? Junato.
1. Foward

Notes:

I don't own Digimon. Toei and Bandai do.

Through my Eyes

Forward:

This is actually two stories in one.

Yup, you heard me right. Two stories.

Well…Actually, it's one story told from two POV's. Hence the name, Through my Eyes.

There are two chapter s. Chapter One, "Jun's story," is the story told from Jun's POV.

The second chapter, "Yamato's Tale," is told from Yamato's POV.

I got this idea from the talented Cyberdracomon. If you're in to Takari, you'll love his fics.

Now, choose your path and enjoy the Story!

__


	2. Jun's story

Jun's Story

It all started today at the Café.

Well, for _me _it started at the café. For him, it started on the _sidewalk_ in front of the café.

I was sitting there, munching on a bagel and some juice I had bought. I was skimming the comics section of the newspaper when I saw him.

Yamato…

Out of instinct, I jumped up and made my way out of the store. Man, it was my lucky day! Matt was right in front of my nose! All I had to was talk to him!

I had to walk pretty fast to catch up to him. When there was a couple feet between us, I made my move:

"MATT!" I called.

That was weird. Instead of slowing down or stopping, he hunched his shoulders, and walked a bit faster.

_He must not have heard me…_I thought. I started to run. "MATT! Hey, Matt, wait up!"

Still nothing.

_Ok, what's going on? _I thought. "MATT!" I yelled. Then, I finally caught up to him.

He ignored me.

_Gee, he must be daydreaming…_I tapped him on the shoulder. 

He looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes, and said, "Hello, June."

"Hi…Matt…" I said, trying to put on my most flirtatious smile.

He looked at the ground again.

"So…How's it going?" I asked.

"Ok." He answered.

"How's the band?"

"Ok."

"Are you ready for your concert tonight?"

"Yes."

"…I'm coming."

"Swell."

"…Matt?"

"Yes?"

"…Why are you giving me one-word answers?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" He snapped suddenly. "CAN YOU NOT TAKE A HINT?!"

"W-What?" I stammered. "I didn't mean to bother you…"

"WELL, YOU DID!"

"But…"

"I DON'T CARE, JUNE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I stopped walking. "…I thought-"

He cut in sharply. "Well, you thought wrong!" Then, he stormed off.

I stood there a long time, too stunned to speak.

__

Later…

"Are you sure?" My brother, Daisuke, asked.

I nodded. "You can have my ticket to the concert."

Davis stared at the ticket. He muttered something. Then, he looked at me again. "June, are you ok? You never miss a concert!"

I nodded again. "Take it, Davis. Now hurry, or you won't get a good seat!" I ordered.

Davis blinked his eyes, and walked out the door.

I couldn't face Matt after today. _He never liked me…I must have looked like a moron…_

If I couldn't go to the concert, I could listen to it on the radio. He couldn't see me, but I could hear him that way.

20 minutes later, it was show time. I sat down on the bed, and tuned my radio until I got it on the right frequency.

_"And now…" _The announcer said. _"The moment you've all been waiting for…! Put your hands together for…The Teenage wolves!"_

The, the band began to play and sing:

"_That boy, and that girl, sittin' underneath the tree… _

they sit there everyday..."

I smiled, and rocked back and fourth on the bed.

__

"And even though, you may think, that this is the way things should be…

it may not always be that way..."

I sniffled.

__

"You can't take nothing for granted…

you gotta live life today..."

My tears started falling.

"_I turn around, I can see what's behind me... I turn back around, I can see What's ahead..."_

I sniffled again.

__

"And if you don't believe I've been here all along, just turn around. Just turn around..."

I turned off the radio. As soon as I wiped my eyes, more tears came. I grabbed a tissue, and blew my nose.

__

How could I ever think he would fall for me?

I walked out the door of the apartment. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I would find out eventually.

__

(Later)

There is something charming about a lake when the sun is setting.

Maybe it's the stillness of the water. Maybe it's the color's reflecting on the water. I have no idea.

I sat on the river banks, thinking. I remember the first time I met Matt and his Brother. I remember the first time I went to one of his concerts.

__

Sigh…

Then, I heard the footsteps. I turned.

Matt was coming toward me.

I didn't walk away or anything. I was too depressed.

He sat down next to me.

I didn't object or say anything.

He broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

HUA? MATT SAID HE WAS SORRY…?

I must have looked surprised, because he continued. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, June. I don't mind you following me around."

I sighed. "Well, you don't like me, so there's no point to it."

"But I do like you, June."

HUA? HE LIKES ME?

"You mean, like friends, right?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, June. I _really _like you."

My eyes bugged out. "…Then why did you yell at me?" I asked curiously.

He sighed. "It was stupid. My band wasn't taking anything seriously. I was angry with them, so when you started talking to me, I lost it. I wasn't angry with you."

I smiled, and snuggled up to him. "Do you want to watch the sunset?"

He smiled back at me. "Why not? We can count this as our first date. By-the-way, I didn't see you at the concert. I saw Davis, though. Where were you?"

I blushed. "I was at home. I listened to it on the radio." I rested my head on his shoulder. _Things didn't turn out so bad…_I thought. _But I wonder what he's thinking…_


	3. Yamato's Tale

Yamato's Tale

I was ready to kill them all.

Every freakin' one of them.

"DO ANY OF YOU CARE ABOUT THE CONCERT TONITE?!" I roared at them.

They barely even noticed me. They were too busy screwing around.

I ran my fingers through my hair. And I took a deep breath. And I counted to 10.

And then I yelled, "**_FINE!"_**

That got their attention. "Hey, Dude, lighten up!" Snickered Ryan, the drummer.

I wasn't even going to dignify that with an answer. I just got up, and put my guitar away. Before they could protest, I was out the door.

__

How are we supposed to be the number one band in Japan is they can't go for 90 minutes without throwing a spitball or belching?! I asked myself.

It was all in front of the café that the trouble started.

I had barely passed the window when I heard the voice:

"MATT!"

I knew who it was. I could recognize that high voice anywhere. It was Jun Motomiya. I _did _have a crush on her, and I knew she had a crush on me, but I didn't know how I could tell her.

I hunched his shoulders, and walked a bit faster. Crush or no crush, I didn't feel like talking to her.

She didn't notice. "MATT! Hey, Matt, wait up!"

I ignored her again.

Finally, she caught up with me. "MATT!"

__

Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away… 

She tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked up. "Hello, June." I said flatly.

"Hi…Matt…" She replied. She put on a flirty smile.

I looked down at the ground again. Maybe if I…

"So…How's it going?" She asked.

"Ok." I answered. Maybe if I give her one-word answers, she'll leave me alone!

"How's the band?"

"Ok."

"Are you ready for your concert tonight?"

"Yes."

"…I'm coming."

"Swell." Actually, that was great news. I could see her there.

"…Matt?"

"Yes?" _Great! _I thought. _She's gonna ask, "Do you want me to leave," and I'll say, "yes!"_

"…Why are you giving me one-word answers?"

__

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

I lost it. "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" I yelled. "CAN YOU NOT TAKE A HINT?!"

She looked surprised. "W-What?" She stammered. "I didn't mean to bother you…"

"WELL, YOU DID!"

"But…"

"I DON'T CARE, JUNE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She stopped walking. "…I thought-"

I interrupted her. "Well, you thought wrong!" Then, I stormed off.

She didn't follow.

__

(Later)

I felt terrible about June.

I shouldn't have yelled at her! Now, she'll _never _want to be my girlfriend!

When I got to the auditorium to warm up, Ryan gave me an odd look. "Dude, what was your problem today?"

I sighed. "I just got mad at you guys for messing around."

One of the other members looked at me. "We didn't mean to make ya mad, Matt."

"It's ok…" I said.

20 minutes later, it was show time. When the curtain went up, I saw Davis in the audience, but no June.

__

Where is she…? I thought. I didn't have a lot of time to ponder on this, though, because the announcer started talking.

__

"And now…" He said. _"The moment you've all been waiting for…! Put your hands together for…The Teenage wolves!"_

Then, the band began to play and sing:

"_That boy, and that girl, sittin' underneath the tree… _

they sit there everyday..."

I started thinking about June.

__

"And even though, you may think, that this is the way things should be…

it may not always be that way..."

I really shouldn't have yelled at her…

__

"You can't take nothing for granted…

you gotta live life today..."

I was such a jerk…

"_I turn around, I can see what's behind me... I turn back around, I can see What's ahead..."_

I swallowed.

__

"And if you don't believe I've been here all along, just turn around. Just turn around..."

As soon as I could, I left. I had to find her…

__

(Later)

I hadn't been searching long when I found her. She was by the lake, staring in to space.

As I walked toward her, she looked up at me. She didn't walk away or anything.

I sat down next to her.

She didn't seem to mind.

We sat in silence for a few seconds, and then I spoke. "I'm sorry."

She looked surprised, and I continued:

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, June. I don't mind you following me around."

She sighed. "Well, you don't like me, so there's no point to it."

__

Now or never… "But I do like you, June."

She was shocked. "You mean, like friends, right?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, June. I _really _like you." Jeez, I couldn't believe that was _me _talking!

Her eyes bugged out. Then, she asked, "…Then why did you yell at me?"

I sighed. "It was stupid. My band wasn't taking anything seriously. I was angry with them, so when you started talking to me, I lost it. I wasn't angry with you." I explained.

She smiled, and snuggled up to me. "Do you want to watch the sunset?"

I smiled back. "Why not? We can count this as our first date. By-the-way, I didn't see you at the concert. I saw Davis, though. Where were you?" I asked.

She blushed. "I was at home. I listened to it on the radio." She rested her head on my shoulder.

__

Things didn't turn out so bad…I thought. _But I wonder what she's thinking…_


End file.
